Falling
by Rayjpop
Summary: Neku spends the day with his friends. Beat disappears and returns with a surprise. Neku/Beat. Slight OOC.


**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing anything for the TWEWY fandom, so if there is any OOC-ness I take full responsibility. Please review and tell me if you liked it.

_Warnings/Disclaimer_: I do not own anything except my own copy of the game! There will be some Neku/Beat, don't like then you don't have to read.

**Falling**

**Neku POV**

I waited for Shiki, Beat and Rhyme in front of the Hachiko statue, listening to the blaring music on my headphones, unable to hear the surrounding noise of people walking, talking and living their life. Somebody wrapped their arms around me, I didn't hear them coming from behind me. I found myself trapped inside Beat's strong arms, not that I was complaining about it mind you. I just didn't expect such a thing from the guy.

"Phones, how have ya been?" Shiki and Rhyme were standing behind him, shocked at his actions as well. He smiled at me, still keeping me in his arms.

"I'm fine, are _you_ okay Beat?" He never hugged anyone other than Rhyme; he said hugging was 'wimpy'. And here he was giving me a tight hug, something had to be wrong or I might have been dreaming.

"Are you makin' fun of me?" I shook my head 'no' and he smiled at me. A long silence killed the conversation.

"We should get going before 104 closes." Shiki said filling the weird silence; usually Beat would be talking or laughing loud enough to get the attention of people anywhere making any weird silence disappear. All four of us stared walking in the direction of the 104 building when Beat put his arm around me. I had to resist moving closer to the boy because I didn't want him to think I was gay and possibly pound me into the ground. Beat comes off as a typical teenager and by typical I mean 'straight.'

I realized during the last week of the game I had fallen for the taller teen, hard. I knew it the second he saved my ass from the Noise. I didn't want to mention anything in the off chance he would break the pact and leave me to die. So I kept it a secret until today, his hug and now his arm was around my shoulders, I began thinking about telling him. Up ahead I heard Shiki and Rhyme giggle, I wondered what made them start giggling.

The girls were somewhere in this building but I couldn't find out where as they left us as soon as we entered. Beat kept doing things that he normally didn't do, another hug, a hand on my arm, and he even offered to get me a beanie. Finally I had enough of this, so I decided to figure out what he was trying to do otherwise I would explode from the pure torture he was putting me through. I secretly smiled as soon as I figured out my plan of attack.

"Beat, I know you're hungry. Let's get some ramen. I will text Shiki and tell her where we will be." He nodded and his arm returned to my shoulder, just like before. We walked like this for a while before he pulled his skateboard out of his bag. He zoomed ahead of me, weaving through the crowd and I lost sight of him within seconds. I made it to Ramen Don and didn't see him anywhere, I looked around and inside before I gave up and called his cell.

"Yo, this is Beat's cell. You know what to do." His voice said I hung up not leaving a message. I sat down at a booth and waited for Beat to show up. After a couple of minutes the door opened, my head shot up hoping it was Beat, but it wasn't. Shiki and Rhyme walked in and gave me a confused look when they saw me. I guess that they must have been confused about the missing ball of energy named Beat.

"Where is Beat now?" Rhyme asked sitting down across from me, Shiki sat next to her. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window, a blur whizzed by and I couldn't make out who it was. The door opened with a slam and Beat walked in acting like he didn't ditch me for almost an hour.

"Yo Phones! I gotta show you something!" Beat yelled sitting next to me, giving me a bright smile. He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of some new CAT art. I grabbed his phone and stared at the beautiful art.

"Where is this? And is this where you disappeared to?" Beat motioned towards the door getting up from the leather bench. I followed him outside, giddy with excitement. He led me to an alley way behind A-East and there it was. CAT's art would always be my favorite, even if Mr. H left but I never noticed that there was a mural behind here but apparently Beat did. Since my plan was ruined I just came out and asked him the burning question.

"What's going on Beat? You have been acting weird all day, weirder than usual." His face fell and I closed my eyes because I thought he was going to punch me for making fun of him. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes to find Beat on his ass, laughing.

"Phones you crack me up!" He held his stomach and continued laughing. I couldn't what was so funny so I waited for him to calm down which took a good five minutes.

"I have been making all of these moves on you and your acting like its nothing. I thought you liked me but I guess Shiki had you pegged wrong." He admitted sadly, his face unable to hide his feelings. I seriously thought he would start crying by the way his face looked. He still sat on the dirty concrete, staring up at me.

"What? That's what you have been doing all day?" I said in disbelief, I couldn't believe he felt the same way! I felt like jumping around and laughing like a maniac, so I did.

"Yep, I like you Neku, ever since the first day we met in the game. After I saw your beautiful eyes I knew I had fallen for you."

"Beat, I like you too. I just thought you hit your head or something." I thought he would get angry at me but he didn't he just laughed and said he fell for me, that it messed with his mind.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down on top of him. He then kissed me in the middle of a filthy alley in broad daylight.

"I got you to fall for me too." He said before kissing me again.

**A/N:** I had this idea for a while, after playing TWEWY and trying to find some Beat/Neku fics. I found some really great ones but there were only a few. I decided to write this and hopefully I will get at least one review! Have a great, Beat-filled day!~RAY~


End file.
